What My Love Is
by Dawnie Otaku
Summary: Love isn't perfect, but that's what makes Matthew and Gilbert's relationship so amazing in the first place. Their story isn't a cliche, but somehow, it's just as great. This is the story of how they fell in love, of their ups and downs as a couple, and how they stayed strong with their relationship. They aren't perfect, but they're true. (Human!AU, PruCan)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Do you know what romantic love really is?

Let me start with what that type of love is not.

Love is not falling in love at first sight and staying with that person forever. Love is not getting together with someone, have one falling out and breaking up completely, and then getting back together. Love is not a popular boy that cares nothing for the nerd girl until he sees her without her glasses with better hair and a dress or something like that. Love is not complete adoration with no arguments at all. Love is not all about looks and social expectations.

Love is _most definitely_ not taking advantage of the other and it is _not_ abuse – physical or emotional. I'd rather focus on the less obvious things though, since you probably already know this stuff.

Love isn't being completely dependent on the other person. Love isn't manipulating their loved one for their own needs. Love isn't sabotaging the things the other person wants simply because they are jealous.

Love isn't always immediate. At times, you could hate a person, but then somehow, you find yourself liking them a bit more, and becoming their friend, before you wonder "Why do I suddenly want to simply be near you?" Other times, you could have a childhood friend and you always think of them as a friend, but over time, you slowly realize that you want to be with them forever. Love doesn't happen in a snap. Usually, love develops over time.

Love… it isn't any of these things.

Love isn't like how it's perceived in that one book, Twilight, but I don't want to have to explain that to you.

I'll tell you what I believe love _is_ though.

Love is finding perfections in one's faults, but that is one of the most common things people say. Love is a weird, confusing feeling that is actually really hard to pinpoint if you aren't familiar with it, which most people aren't. Love is trying to find that one person that makes you happy and meeting a few people that you think, "This person is the one" before you realize you were wrong. Love is looking underneath everything on the surface and finding the things that are truly beautiful.

Love is willing to understand why the person you love is leaving you when they give a perfectly plausible explanation and being able to carry on strong. Love is understanding that you both need a bit of space from time to time so that you could hang out with your friends and family. Love is trusting the other to do things on their own.

Love is petty little arguments that result in storming away, only to meet up later and apologize. Love is jealousy over others who have a terribly close relationship to your significant other, but not so much that you would stop the person or your loved one from being friends (unless one of them does something like kiss the other. Then you can punch their lights out). Love is disagreeing over things and having sense knocked into you by your friends. Love is finding enjoyment in messing with the other, but knowing not to go too far (sometimes you might make that mistake though).

To me, love isn't perfect. You don't always find that one person right off the bat, but when you do find the right person, you have a few arguments here and there, and you might even break up, but you always find your way back to them, even if you end up with someone else at one point. Everyone has their ups and downs in a relationship, and when you adore each other so much that you never argue about anything and would turn a blind eye to everything they do (i.e. threaten someone to stay away, say that you can't hang out with your friends, etc) then… is that really Love?

But you know, this whole "love" thing is just my opinion. Personally, this is how my love life worked out, and I couldn't be happier. My relationship wasn't the best; it had its ups and downs just like any other. I got jealous at times, he got jealous at times, we got into petty arguments, we teased each other a lot. You get the gist of it.

My love story isn't a cliché. I wasn't the nobody of the school (though it may have seemed that way, I wasn't) and while he was certainly very popular, it didn't really matter who he was friends with. He didn't have a really popular and mean girl that tried to get with him. We didn't lock eyes and instantly think "Wow." (It was actually quite the opposite)

Either way, it worked out in the end, and I know we love each other. We might not be perfect, but I love him, and I know that he loves me. We still have our arguments, our worries, but they haven't effected us so much that we need to resort to drastic measures. I'm not sure how our life will go on from here, but I have high hopes.

So, here. I'll tell you my story, but I should probably introduce myself first.

Hi, my name is Matthew Williams. I was 16 years old when my love story began. I am French-Canadian, I am fluent in both French and English, I play as one of the best hockey players on my team, and I have twin brother. This is the story of my relationship with Gilbert Beilschmidt.


	2. Chapter 1

_**No one likes this story. *sulks* The only who likes this story is Misty. Anyway, I just thought of this because I was thinking of making a non-cliche love story while I was dead tired because I had only gotten like, one or two hours of sleep. I don't have much to say other than you'll understand a few things as the story goes on, because I know you might be a bit confused about some things.**_

Chapter 1

Now, I wouldn't say that I was the most noticeable kid in school. Hell, most of the time, people don't even know I exist, which isn't that surprising. I'm not a loser though. My school didn't consist of cliques and stuff like that. There were just people who were more known than others simply because they are good athletes, they have great grades, they are loud, or they just create a lot of mischief. Some people are known for their looks, but that doesn't happen often.

I am none of these things.

As I told you before, my name is Matthew Williams, and I was 16 when the whole thing started. I look relatively average. I have wavy blonde hair with an odd curl in front, not that that's weird since a lot of kids in my school have that. I have blue-purple eyes (people like to say my eyes are violet) and I wear glasses. My grades are average and I am okay in PE, maybe a bit more than average due to hockey. The only thing I excel in is French since I speak both French and English. That doesn't exactly do anything for me though considering I took German in high school.

I'm a generally quiet and shy person in public. I never like to speak up and I'd rather read a book than go to parties (Fantasy/Action novels, not anything that I actually need to know but is entertaining to read). To anyone that has just met me, they would think I'm really polite and shit like that. In reality, I'm really sarcastic and I like insulting people. If you really get on my nerves though, I would instantly be myself.

Oh yeah, and I have talking pet polar bear. He followed me home when I was on vacation with my dad when I was six, and he never left me alone since. I'm not sure how he talks, but he usually just says "Who?" and "Hungry.""

My mother, Marianne, was French and my dad, Samuel, was Canadian, but they split up and I ended up living with my dad in Canada for the first 12 years of my life. Then my dad got into a car accident and died, so I had to live with my mom, my stepdad, Frederick Jones, and my brother, Alfred, in America. By that time, my mom and my brother changed their names to Jones (my brother changed his name to Jones because my stepdad was the closest thing to a father he had since he'd never met our real father), but I kept my surname as Williams because it was the last thing of my dad.

So I had about four years to get to know my new family before the whole love story started.

My mom was nice, though a bit too cheery. She always walked around with a smile, but she had no problem flirting with other guys to get Frederick jealous. She loved to dote upon me and Alfred, and she was an amazing cook. My mom has wavy blonde hair like me, but she held hers up in a bun. She also has blue eyes.

Frederick was generally very nice too, though a bit strict at times, but I know he means well. I think he likes the idea of having a polite son since the one he'd been living with was loud and obnoxious (I'll get to that in a bit). My mom liked to spoil my brother and I rotten, so he's the one who had to set the ground rules for us. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes.

And then finally, there's my twin brother, Alfred F. Jones. As I said before, he's loud and obnoxious, and also doesn't have the best grades. He's the quarterback for the football team (American football, that is) and has led them through many victories though, so a lot of people knew him. He also has a hero complex, but is terrified of anything horror – especially ghosts. I am mistaken for him a lot, but I never understood why. Alfred has shorter and slightly darker blonde hair than I do and a cowlick. He also has light blue eyes, in comparison to my blue-purple eyes. He wore glasses like me.

I had gotten fairly close to my family. They were all very protective of me, viewing me as an innocent child that needed to be shielded from the world. Alfred and my mom were especially protective, but Frederick had his moments.

Now, before the whole "true love" thing actually started, I had had my fair share of relationships as well. I broke up with someone, someone broke up with me, it was mutual, stuff like that. Most of the time, one of us ended up begging, and when that person was me, my family was not happy. My family is never happy when someone breaks up with me. Here's what usually happens:

Alfred threatens the guy later at school with a scary grin that rivals Natalya Arlovskaya, a girl that's actually not that bad when you get to know her, but is really scary when it involves her and her brother's apparent "love." Then my mom would suggest throwing garbage and rocks at his window (you would expect that from Alfred, really, but it's actually my mom). And then Frederick would get the supplies and watches and then get my mom and Alfred out of there before the cops show up or something. Frederick usually takes pictures too.

But anyway, that's just what usually happens when a guy breaks up with me. When I break up with the guy, my family is fully supportive and, whether they liked the guy or not, they say "I always knew that he was bad for you."

The same things happen with Alfred, except on a slightly lesser scale because he is too proud to be let down simply because he broke up with someone. He was always too happy to be sad like that. Sometimes I wonder if that's just a mask…

Okay, so now you're probably tired of me going on about my family, so I guess we'll start with the actual storyline here. At the risk of sounding clichéd, it all started in my German class one annoying spring day.

The day had started out rather normally: Alfred destroyed the alarm clock with his weird super strength, my mom made us breakfast, and then Frederick reminded us that we would be late for the bus. We then ran to the bus stop and just barely made it. Then I had to sit through two periods of boring ass classes (math and history, respectively). German was my third period class.

That's when the crazy _really_ began.

First of all, some guy with silver hair was in my seat. This normally wasn't a problem, because we could sit anywhere we want most of the time, but I _always_ sat there. Why? Because it was a window seat and it was a nice day outside. Plus it was way in the back and I liked my privacy. So of course I went up to him to ask politely if he could move.

"Excuse me," I said, tapping his shoulder. "That's my seat." The boy turned to me and we locked eyes. His eyes were a deep red color, but I didn't instantly think "Wow, that's beautiful" like most people do in cliché movies and books, nor was I immediately scared. Instead, I just thought that was an interesting color, but considering my cousin's crush's friend had red eyes and had the nickname "Vampire" around school, well, it wasn't anything I dwelled on for too long. I honestly didn't really care about the boy, I just wanted my seat back. Sure, I thought he looked cute and all (hot, even), but I just brushed it off as a petty crush. I usually got those whenever I saw a mildly attractive guy, but it was usually nothing serious.

"Really? I thought we could sit anywhere," the boy said with a slight German accent behind his voice.

"Well, yeah, we can, but I like to sit there, and it's a nice day outside," I told him reluctantly. I really wanted to lie, but a lot of the time I would feel guilty for lying, so I usually tried to avoid lying.

"Then there's no problem with the awesome me sitting here is there?" The boy smirked smugly, and I was left to ponder why he called himself "the awesome me." But of course, I had to agree, albeit reluctantly, so I was forced to sit somewhere else.

It turns out that that boy was a new kid (though I sort of already guessed that). The teacher talked for a bit, telling us about the new kid, before telling him to introduce himself in front of the class. Of course, he did, and because he's him, he had to do it in the loudest and more arrogant way he could. (Honestly, he was like my brother and a boy I knew named Matthias Kohler)

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but you lowly peasants can just call me Awesome, or Your Awesome Majesty!" Gilbert introduced himself loudly with a strange laugh that sounded like "Kesesesese" at the end. Of course, his ego did nothing to stop the girls from squealing at how hot he was.

So, yeah, maybe I thought he was a bit cute back then, but I knew from that his introduction that I wouldn't like him one bit. (And I was wrong, but you get how it is) I couldn't bring myself to hate him, but he seemed like one of those popular delinquent types, so I just wanted to avoid him and never talk to him again.

Funny how things never seemed to work the way I wanted them too.

* * *

So, no, we did not end up paired in some project or anything like that which would force me to talk to him, but what did happen is that Gilbert met my cousin, Francis Bonnefoy, and his friend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, in his next class. That sucks because those two are pretty popular for their pranks and the all-around mischief that they cause. Antonio was also known for being the football (soccer, as it's called in America, but I use football) team's captain, and Francis was also known for being a flirt and an excellent cook. (The flirting thing didn't really help him with his crush)

Now, Francis and Antonio had a habit of sitting with me at lunch because they "didn't want me to be lonely" or something like that. I wasn't lonely though, because Alfred would always be there with his friends and boyfriend who would talk to me, so it was probably just an excuse.

So I was just sitting there, at lunch, listening in on one of Alfred's conversations when Francis and Antonio sit beside me, and because they sat with me, so did Gilbert.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, blondie," Gilbert drawled as he sat in front of me. I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My name's not blondie," I told him simply.

"Well I don't know your name, so what am I supposed to call you?" He asked.

"Something more original."

"Birdie then!" He decided.

"No," I immediately objected. "My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams." Gilbert shrugged.

"I still like Birdie more!" He declared. "It's original, and you seem like a bird to me!"

"Ah, _mon ami_, you know _mon petit Matthieu_?" Francis asked with an amused expression. He was probably amused by our short conversation.

"_Ja_, we met in German class!" Gilbert told him.

"Good, so we don't need to introduce you two!" Antonio said cheerfully. "Well, I might as well introduce you to everyone else! Over there is Alfred F. Jones, he's Matthew's brother! _Hola_ Alfred~!"

"Yo dude, what's up?" Alfred shouted. I winced at the loud volume.

"Al, you don't have to be so loud," I told him quietly.

"What was that Mattie?" He asked loudly. "Dude, you've gotta speak up more!"

"I don't want to."

"And then over there is Kiku Honda," Antonio continued, ignoring me and my brother. "He's Alfred's boyfriend." Kiku politely nodded in their direction. "Those two arguing over there are Heracles Karpusi and Sadik Adnan. They'll probably have make up sex later or something. Then those two are Ivan Braginski and Yao Wang! And that's Ivan's sister, Natalya. She's scary~!"

"Shut up," Natalya said, glaring at him.

"Natalya's not that bad…" I said in a feeble attempt to defend her. She just switched her glare onto me.

"I don't need you defending me," she growled.

"R-right…"

"And then the person being choked is Matthias Kohler, and the one choking him is Lukas Bondevik!" Antonio went on again.

"Shouldn't we be trying to help?" Gilbert asked.

"_Non, mon ami_, this is simply Lukas's way of showing affection," Francis told him. Lukas turned his gaze onto him, giving him a slight glare. Francis smiled nervously.

"U-uhh, the tall, stoic one is Berwald Oxenstierna and the one next to him is his boyfriend, Tino Vainamoinen," he continued from where Antonio left off. "And then the other one trying to pretend he doesn't know them is Emil, Lukas's brother who refuses to admit it even after the DNA test."

"DNA test?" Gilbert asked.

"Lukas and Emil were separated when they were children after their parents died," Francis explained. "Then Emil was adopted by Lukas's adoptive family after Emil's own adopted family died. They took a DNA test recently and discovered they were blood siblings. Emil refuses to admit it." Gilbert nodded. "Anyway, those last two are Arthur Kirkland and Vladimir Vasilescu. _Bonjour_ Arthur."

"Don't talk to me frog," Arthur said simply before continuing his conversation with Vladimir.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation between the three in favor of listening to Alfred and Kiku's _very_ interesting debate on video games. Kiku was obviously winning.

So yeah, that's the story of how I met the arrogant bastard named Gilbert Beilschmidt. And that's also how the Bad Touch Trio was formed.


End file.
